Rescue Private James
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Foaud and Fernando And Lexia and Cleveland and Bob receives a request for Jack to know that they know is right or wrong in any possible way there saying and then Jack leaves. Opie gets in his car and drives to the tall orange building in order to save private James and then he stops. At the tall orange building Opie has a group of Soldier Spy's and then kills them and uses there code to go inside it. In the orange tall building Opie finds Jack Ferara in order to find what is illegal for them to know and then Opie tells him and then he has a group of Spy's and then kills them and then uses the elevator. * In the elevator Opie gets a call from Jack Ferara telling him find your way and sweep the hallway and then he exits the elevator. In the hallway Opie has a group of Ferara Mafias and then kills them and then uses a swipe card in order to locate the restroom. In the restroom Opie has a group of Vagos and Balla's and then kills them and uses the stall and then he washes his hands and then leaves the bathroom. In the hallway Opie follows Private James and then they have a group of Vagos and then kills them and then goes to the key code room. In the key code room Opie has a group of Soldier spy's and then kills them and gets a key code and leaves the key code room. * In the hallway Opie tells Private James a good job and then Opie has a group of Spy's and then kills them and gets in the elevator with Private James. In the elevator Opie and Private James are using private conversations and concerns and says yes. In the first floor Opie follows Private James and then they have a group of Goons and then kills them and leaves the building. During a pay phone call Opie talks with Private James and gets a call from Ben Richards about the assassination target Ford and then he hangs up. * During a quick assassination Opie gets in his car and then Private James drives to the bike and then Opie follows him to the Bike Stand in order to retrieve it. At the Bike Stand Opie gets on the bike and follows Private James and then Ford gets on the bike and then kidnaps him from the back and then Opie follows Ford and then kills Ford. During a rescue Opie rescues Private James and then Opie takes Private James to his car and drops him off. Opie takes the bike back to the Bike Stand and then Ben Richards says nice job today. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * Private Butch James as Kieran Culkin * Ben Richards as Tom Butler * Ford as Alfred Molina